The present invention generally relates to sound identification, and more specifically, to sound detection and identification to provide feedback to a user of an electronic device.
On any given day, an individual is subjected to a multitude of sounds coming from a variety of sources including other people, machines, and nature. The identification of a sound depends on a subjective analysis by a person based on their experiences with different types of sounds. In addition, identifying the location of a sound and where it is coming from with respect to an individual's location relies again on the individual's experience.
However, certain individuals may not have the ability to hear and distinguish sounds due to disability or the age of the individual. Audio signal processing techniques can assist with identification and classification of certain sounds based on acoustic properties of the audio signal. Identification and classification of a sound for an individual unable to hear or distinguish sounds can help enable autonomy of the individual.